The Dark World Emissary
by Emperor XANA
Summary: The Subspace invasion is over but a new threath looms what will happen new charathers have apperd but what will happen to the Smash bros world Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Dark World Emissary

**Dark World Emissary**

**This is my own twisted version of the subspace emissary **

**Disclaimer: I only own the Story nothing else **

**Welcome Readers to Dark World emissary I am the Narrator but lets start the story **

**Our Story begins at the research facility Samus was patrolling the facility with an army of R.O.B s until he came **

"**Hello Samus I believe you owe me a power suit" Shadow said **

"**Ha Shadow leave now you're outnumbered" Samus responded **

**But Shadow had a trick up his sleeve and had brought his shadow android **

"**Now who is out numbered" Shadow boast proudly **

**The R.O.Bs prepared to fight **

"**Shadow androids attack" he ordered them**

**The battle wasn't close up as they expected they just fire missiles at each other but then smoke clouded the vision on both sides and show through a small light blue ball and threw it at Samus **

**One of the R.O.Bs saw samus and ordered the rest the hold their fire and shadow did same **

"**Chaos Control" shadow said he froze time and destroyed the R.O.Bs **

**Two hours past by and samus woke up in zero suit dazed and confused **

"**Huh what happen?" she asked she goes to call snake an her arm canon but one problem no arm canon **

"**Ok this is bull shadow comes he brings his friends and now my power suit is gone" she complains to her self **

**But then she hears something in the bushes and looks I the bushes and just sees a box **

"**Surprise hello samus" Snake said surprising samus **

"**Snake what are you doing here?" Samus ask him **

**But before he could say anything Luigi fell right on top of him **

"**Hello samus" Luigi said **

**Snake was groaning and said "Hey luigi can you do me a favor get off of me" **

**Luigi got up and Snake was in pain well not all that much **

"**Now as I was saying the R.O.Bs called but it looks like I missed the party" snake said **

"**Hey wait where is you Power suit?" luigi asked **

"**Well shadow took it when I was knocked out" Samus responded **

"**How did he manage to accomplish that?" Luigi asked **

" **I don't know I was fighting Shadow and his androids attack us then I felt a sudden shock and then blank the next minute I woke up in my zero suit" Samus told them **

"**Wow Samus this more weird when I found this orange glowing cube with a strange symbol it look chozo" Snake said **

"**Wait chozo cube let me see it" she said **

**Snake gave it to her and she ran **

"**Hey where are you going?" Snake asked **

**She said nothing and Snake and Luigi ran after her **

**Narrator: well that is all folks so from now on I will control the story **

**Emperor XANA: Hey what are you doing and what do you mean your taking over this is my story and Only one running this show You got that punk **

**Narrator: Yes your great Imperialness sorry a thousand pardons master **

**Emperor XANA: that is more like it excuse the rudeness of my narrator anyway this is the end of this chapter **

**See you next time **


	2. The Decpticons arrive

The Dark World Emissary

Note: this chapter was supposed to be number 3 but I changed my mind

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB or the transformers

At Hyrule castle Link and Zelda was enjoying a sunset together as they usually do but large things about to happen

Death Mountain home of the stone of fire and home of the gorons Ganondorf broke in and took the gorons ruby while at the home of the stone of water Sound Wave and rumbled prepared for the mission

"Rumble activate pile drivers operation: tidal wave" sound wave commanded

Rumble then piled dived the river into the Zoras home and demolished all in its path they grabbed the spiritual stone of water but it soon left his hands

"Sorry but this doesn't belong to you" a voice said they find out that Zelda has it

" all right who are you" Link ordered

Sound wave respond "I am sound wave and this is ravage" he said

"Ravage Operation: Retrieval" he continued

Link tries to fight ravage but ravage was too quick and took the stone and gave it back to sound wave

Rumble came to the surface and hit the ground shaking the ground making a small canyon and they left them to there doom

"Zelda hang on" link said but Gaondorf captured Zelda

"Looks like I will get the triforce and rule Hyrule" Gaondorf said

They left link to his doom but he lift himself up to go to hyrule castle to get the master sword from there but Hyrule Castle town was being destroyed by the Decpticons

Link risked himself and found the sword on the ground he picked it up and with his shield ran toward the castle

At the castle Ganondorf stole the triforce of Wisdom from her and left her to die He and the decepticons left

Link went to the throne room of the castle and saw Zelda on the floor

"Zelda wake up are you ok" Link asked

Zelda open her eyes put it knocked link out but this Zelda was actually Gaondorf

" Wow this was too easy now I have the triforce Hyrule is mine" he said and left

Link woke up in Zeldas bed and Zelda was right beside him

"ah Link your awake" Zelda said

Link had to ask something because he remembered what happen earlier with ganon

"Zelda what happen I saw you then Ganon what in the name of the triforce happen?"

Zelda started to cry and dropped to the floor

Link asked "what's wrong Zelda?"

"Gaondorf was going to kill you if I didn't let him leave with the master sword then he broke the sword and scattered the pieces I couldn't let you die so I let him do it" she said

Link walked over and hugged her and he stroked her hair gently

"Zelda calm down I appreciate what you tried to do to save me but it's no time for tears we will fix the sword and save hyrule" link said

They soon looked into each other eyes and kissed they soon pulled away and prepared for their journey

At arbiter grounds the sages were going to see Minda to ask for her help

Up in the air the decpticons prepared to strike

"Decpticons destroy them" megatron ordered

Starscream and shockwave blasted the sages the sages went to the twilight mirror and escaped megatron then blasted the mirror Galvatrons forces then took the pieces of the mirror and retreated back to cybertron

"Excellent while Galvatron takes the mirror to parts unknown Megatron will help me destroy the temples" Gaondorf says

The decpticons soon fly off the forest temple and drain its power of the forest

Well that is oh by the way while typing this long chapter I was watching the first season of G1 of the transformers oh Galvatron and Megatron in this story are too different robots

Ok well that's the end of the story I worked on it all day and I will try to release the other 2 chapters story early


	3. Even Angles can love & care

The Dark World Emissary part 3

Note: no this is not the original chapter 2 idea

At the mushroom kingdom palace Daisy, Peach and Sonic

Were having tea in the Bob-Bomb battlefield

"So how is your tea sonic?" Peach asked but before he could say anything toad came and told sonic and the princess that someone was on the way

At the castle Bowser broke through the castle balcony with his Koopas

"Attack take no prisoners accept Peach" The Koopa King Ordered

The Koopa Troopas attacked at once Sonic barged through and confronted Bowser himself he could he easily knock him down But Sonic didn't know about his fire breath

"your just a giant slow ugly turtle" sonic said insultingly

"You dare insult me The King of The Koopas" He said Bowser try to claw him but sonic kept dodging his attacks Bowser flames caught sonic off guards

Sonic just shook it off and said "looks like it's time to scram"

Sonic grabs the princesses and runs off at the castle Bowser went to the throne room and says "I King Bowser declared this Palace Dark Land Domain"

Sonic runs to the Mushroom Kingdom Border near Dessert Land

But Daisy Looks ahead and says "look what Hyrule dragged in"

The other two look the same way as daisy and see Link and Zelda on Epona

"Hello Peach, Daisy and Sonic" Zelda said

"If you're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom Bowser is now in charge" Sonic told them

"Damm it we made it too late we seeing to get some help Gaoondorf and his army of robots took the triforce and destroyed the master sword" Link said angrily

"You said Link" Peach said

"Hey you surrender yourselves" a voice cried out

The group looked behind them and saw a squad of Hammer Bros

"Our Liege wants Peach, Zelda and Sonic captured pronto so turn yourselves over" they said

Link revealed his sword and fought the hammer bros and destroyed their hammers the Hammer Bros soon ran away

"Gorons Sword respectable sword substitute" Link said

"Come on Link we got to Hurry before more of Bowsers Cronies come" Peach said

So they rushed to find help

In the skies of donkey Kong Island Pit was being chased by Smithy and blade

"Mack charge the beam breaker" Smithy ordered

" I can't let them go back to sky world" Pit said

The Beam breaker then open fire on pit knocking him right out of the sky he fell on the island

Diddy Kong soon found pit but Diddy was surrounded by Smithys Knights of the industrial Age

Donkey Kong soon bashed the knights and retreated

"After them don't let them escape" Smithy said

They went to donkey Kong's house Pit soon was awaken

"Hey Donkey Kong he is awake" Diddy said

"Where am I?" Pit asked

"You're in my house" Donkey Kong told him

"Yeah we saved you from smithy" Diddy said

Pit then remberd

"Oh no Sky world Palutenia she is n danger I am out of here" Pit

But his wings were bruised badly he could not fly in this condition

" hold it right there in your condition you couldn't even fly to the end of the island much less to the Sky World" Donkey Kong said

At the Blade Smithy was in Pits Home World Starscream join them and blasted the front door Smithys Knights had there blasters ready with no guards Palutena surrendered

At DK Island sense his goddess being captured but could not thing about it

"Hey what is wrong dude?" Diddy Kong asked

"My goddess is in danger and I can't save her" Pit responds

Pit cries thinking that she might be hurt

"Don't worry Pit everything will be ok" Diddy says trying to cheer him up

"Want me to leave me alone?" Diddy asked

Pit nodded and Diddy left the room

"Um Donkey Kong you may want to not go in there right now" Diddy said

Pit was still crying worrying about her " Why couldn't I protect her I failed my mission" he said

"You have not failed me young Pit" a voice said

"Who's there" Pit asks

"It's me Palutena I am fine now listen closely"

Outside the house Donkey Kong see some construction machines

"Hey look that is strange there is no one driving them" DK says

"Right no one drives us Stupid ape we are the constructicons we drive are selves" one of them said

The attack Donkey Kongs House Destroying it seeming like Pit was killed

They soon transformed and captured Donkey Kong but then in the sky we see Pit he then frees DK and attacks The Constructicons he soon fights the constructicons

"Let's get out of here Constructicons next time we see you kid you will be TERMINATED" scrapper said

"all right Pit but let's get out of here before reinforcements arrive" Diddy said they left in a hurry

At a mysterious location a mysterious person appears in a room sitting on a throne made of ice

"sir the constructions failed there mission" Megaton said

"Red eyes soon glared at the screen in a deep voice said " what bring Donkey Kong To me or I will have broken down into spare parts understand Megaton"

"Yes Master" megaton said

"Electron 1 show me the recordings from DK Island" the voice said

"Yes my grand creator" the computerized voice said

It showed Pit making the counstruticons retreat

"Pit you make a find warrior Electron 1 contact Bowser and tell him to capture Pit and kill The Kongs if necessary" the voice said

The computer then complies

Epic yes who was that person He may be the head honcho of this invasion or maybe the story its self tune in next time

Oh reviews please and the next chapter will be the original chapter 2 idea


	4. A city destroyed and a secret reveled

The Dark World Emissary Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl

At Aero Port City the F-Zero Grand Prix was going to begin but they were going to get a rude awaking

"Captain Falcons time to shine has come again" a Boastful Captain Falcon said

But before they could start the race Bowser Jr appeared on the Big Screen

"Listen up noobs Prince Bowser Jr has just hacked your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you some real news" He said

" I have brought a Atomic Bob-Bomb you have one hour to give me the blue falcon or I will light this Bob-Bomb and destroy you all so pay up or be owned" He continued

Outside a abanded Building Captain Falcon with Mario and Metaknight who originally came for the race were thinking of a way to outsmart the young koopa prince

"Hey why don't we plant a surprise for Bowser Jr and grab him before he could get away with falcon" Mario said

Mario soon got a truck and loaded the Blue Falcon along with the surprise and left to enter the abanded building

They soon entered to see the young Prince next to the bomb who was ready to light it at a drop of a hat

"Thats Far enough all right step hands where I can see them" the Prince Ordered

The three smashers then got out hands raised

"I am unarmed you don't mind if we check on any potential wounded?" Captain Falcon asked

"Well give me the falcon and you can do whatever you want noob" Bowser Jr said

"It's in the truck the blue falcon and all its components" Metaknight said

Bowser Jr then laughed and light the bomb " Too Bad you've been punked and I am going to trash the city anyway with your lame-o F-Zero grand prix with it" he said

"Don't you want to check your Prize make sure it's all there" Mario said

Bowser Jr looked at his prized and got in only to be trapped

"I believe the phrase is Total ownage Noob" Metaknight said

But Bowser Jr had a trick up his sleeve he reactivated the Falcon and attacked them by ramming them

"So you tried to trick me eh well no one tricks better than a Koopa" Bowser Jr said

"Nice Plan Mario" Captain Falcon said with sarcasm

"Stop critising and fight Falcon" Mario said back

But Bowser Jr jetted seeing that the Bomb was about to go off

"Later noobs time to for me to head out" The Koopa Prince said with and evil laugh

Noticing the Bomb flashing they took the Second Blue falcon and left for the Hallabaerd the Bomb went off destroy everyone and thing but Metakinghts ship survive and left the city

The City Was in Ruins nothing left any survivors were to be killed by radiation

The Hallarbird soon spotted Samuss Gunship

"Samus do you copy over" Metaknight said

"This is Snake who calls"? He Asked

"This is MetaKnight come to the hallarbird" he said

The Smashers once again combined into another gang and had an item that could tip the balance of this war into the smashers favor

"Metaknight can I speak with you in Private?" Samus asked

"Sure Samus" he said

The leave the Main room and go to the Cockpit of the ship

"So what did you want to talk about Samus?" He asked

"Well I have this energy cube which is so Powerful-"

"That if in the wrong hands it will destroy us all" cutting off Samus

"Wait how did you know?" She asked

"I could tell by your voice and your feelings" Metaknight explained

"So can you keep it under lock and key for me?" Samus asked

The Star Warrior nodded an Samus left

Lazerbeak returned to Soundwave and he told Megatrons Superior Bowser who told his superior the Mysterious leader about the cube

" I want that Cube Bowser But Make sure you capture Pit that is your first priority" The Mysterious Leader told him

" With that cube I will rule this world" He said

On the Hallerbird Snake Locked up the Box to keep it safe

"There locked up for Good" He said

He went to the upper decks to tell samus

"Samus The cube has been Locked Up" Snake Said

"Good Snake" She Said

"Samus is there anything wrong?" Snake asked

"No there is nothing wrong" She said with a whimper in a voice

"Yes there is I can tell with your tone of voice" Snake said

" Well ever since we brought the cube here I felt that someone was listening in on us and there was a force more powerful than ever and fear that this force would get their hands on the cube" Samus told him

She then for the first time let a tear drop from her eye but Snake lifted her head up and said

"Hey no crying you're a bounty hunter you don't cry now we both do missions but we don't cry about our actions and whatever this force is we pull through together"

She wiped the tear from her eye and Hugged Snake and put her head on his chest and said "Thanks Snake you know how the 

cheer a girl up when shes down even for a rough soldier of fortune"

What a nice ending to a epic chapter but the question still stands who is this mysterious leader find out next time


	5. The Day Of First Strike

** Dark World Emissary Part 5 **

**The Day of First Strike **

**Our gang of Princess Peach, Zelda and Daisy and their Protectors Link and Sonic go to Central City to see it in Ruins**

"**Holy Gorons what happen here" Link said **

"**Hey Look link its Dr.Eggmans Robots" Sonic Pointed out **

"**Something Tells Me you are Mistaken Sonic" **

"**Enough Talking lets Start Fighting" Link said **

**The Gang went charging into an Attack the Robots were surprisingly easy to knock out but were marching on our heroes en mass **

"**I don't believe it we knock one down but 100 come and take their place" Sonic said **

"**I think were outnumbered" Sonic says **

"**Gee what was your first clue Einstein" Link said with Disgust **

**Then out of the Air the Autobots arrived blasting the Robots RC and Ratchet went to check on the Heroes while the Rest of the AutoBots Fought**

"**Hello who are you two?" Peach asked **

**I am RC and He is Ratchet were in charge of fixing up autobots and Humans" RC told them **

**In the Mayor's office SoundWave transformed it into a Radio Station and was controlling Central City with a Mindless Dr. Eggman **

"**Sound Wave the autobots are here" Rumble Reported **

"**AutoBots must be eliminated Eggman launch Breakertron" SoundWave ordered **

**The AutoBots and the Smashes are 2 miles from city hall when they see Breakertron formerly know as the Egg Breaker **

"**All Autobots must be terminated" said a mind-controlled Eggman**

"**What is that?" Ultra Magnus Asked **

"**Stop Questioning and start fighting" Ironhide said **

"**I am with you on that Ironhide" Daisy said joining in with Ironhide **

**The Breakertron fought valiantly against them but the combined forces overwhelmed it but it **

"**It's dead now" Sonic said **

**But it reactivated its self continued to walk forward firing its Plasma Cannon **

"**It's not dying" Ultra Magnus said **

"**I will destroy you" Eggman said **

**But then a huge energy beam destroyed it was the Ark 2 **

**A bigger version of the original Ark **

**Optimums and the rest of the autobots blasted city hall forcing to Soundwave to Retreat **

"**Decpticons Retreat" Soundwave order **

**The Decpticons left the Destroyed city and left for Smithy's Headquarters **

**The Autobots soon boarded the ship and introduced themselves **

"**I am Optimums Prime Leader of the Autobots this is Ultra Magnus Autobot City Commander" Prime said **

"**I am Princess Peach Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom" she said **

"**I am Princess Daisy of Sarsland" she said **

"**I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule" introducing herself with a curtsy **

"**I am Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing on Earth" Sonic said proudly **

"**No your not I am the fastest me me blur" Blur says**

" **I am Link the Hero of Hyrule" Link says **

**Above the Ark 2 the Koopa Klown Car was in orbit **

"**All right Waluigi you remember the plan you capture Prime and I provide the Diversion" Bowser said **

**Bowser threw Bob-Bombs which rocked the ship while Waluigi activated a weapon that disassemble prime and then escaped **

"**Hey Bowser Got Him" Waluigi said **

"**Grab Sonic now" Bowser ordered **

**Waluigi compiled and captured sonic **

**They Both Escaped to the Doomship but then The Great Fox appeared and attacked the Doomship Bowser soon ordered a full retreat to Wario Land **

"**Hey going are way" Fox Mcloud said **

"**Hello Fox" link said **

"**We going to find the Hallarbird" Fox said **

"**Will join you" Link said **

"**Can you do us a favor?" Zelda ask **

"**Name it Zelda" Falco said **

"**Take us to abetier grounds in Hyrule" Zelda said **

**Fox nodded and the Ark and Fox went to Hyrule **

**At the Planet of Ice Bowser brought sonic in chains **

**The Mysterious Leader stood up and Bowser bowed down **

"**Electron one tell Shadow to Prepare Sonic for his Experimental Surgery" He said **

**In the Surgery Room Sonic was tied down to the Bed **

**Shadow and some scientist brought in a large tube filed with Brown liquid and they took a sample of it for injection **

"**Hey what are you doing with that?" Sonic asked**

"**It's for your injection and surgery" Shadow said **

**The Scientist prepared the gas to knock Sonic out **

"**I would say this wouldn't hurt a bit but then I would be lying so I should say this will hurt a lot" then laughs evilly **

**In the Palace throne room the Mysterious leader could hear Sonics screams **

**He watched the progress of the Smashers and the Autobots **

"**Hey Boss I got the Matrix thing you asked for" Waluigi asked **

"**Where did you just arrived from" He asked **

"**Wario Land sir" Waluigi responded **

"**Ok Disperse the Matrix and spread it among the new troops" He commanded **

"**Yes sir" Waluigi Walks away **

**Well that is the end of this chapter exciting wasn't so I bet what is Wario Land is and what is going to Happen to Sonic and still wondering who is the mysterious leader **


	6. A New Discovery

The Dark World Emissary Part 6

**The Dark World Emissary Part 6 **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own SSBB **

**The Ice Planet where the Mysterious Leader's Base of Operations is The Mysterious Leader was preparing a shuttle to his Flagship **

"**All right Troops Move it these supplies to shuttle this Energon needs to get the cybertron immediately" Shadow ordered **

**The Mysterious Leader in his sauron like armor was entering his Personal Shuttle with Shadow Mario and was waiting for Shadow **

"**Sir the Energon cubes are on their way to cybertron" Shadow reported **

**The Leader just gave his smile of approval and the shuttle launched off **

"**Shadow Mario when we are aboard contact galvatron and tell us to meet us near The Hallarbird" The Leader said **

**Shadow Mario saluted his superior meaning that he would comply with orders **

**The Shuttle soon reached the ship and Shadow entered the coridents **

**The Mysterious Leader soon sat that on his throne on the bridge and the ship left the Orbit of the planet **

**Shadow enter the commutations room "Hey Shadow Mario" Shadow said **

**Shadow Mario saluted his superior and asked" Shadow what are your orders commander?" **

"**At ease solider listen what do you think He is going to do with the Energy Cube?" Shadow asked **

"**I don't know so how is the project going?" Shadow Mario asked **

"**The Power suit is working perfectly and Sonics transformation is a complete success" Shadow said **

"**Great once Bowser gets Donkey Kong we will destroy the smash heroes" Shadow Mario said **

"**You didn't here Pit is the next target" Shadow told him **

"**Wow it looks like when the Job doesn't done the one who stop it is the new target" Shadow Mario said **

"**Yeah it looks like our leader wants the most powerful one he could find" Shadow said laughing **

"**Even if the most powerful is just a kid with wings" Shadow Mario said **

**They both then started laughing **

"**It's good to have friend that's evil as I am" Shadow Mario said **

"**Shadow and Shadow Mario return to the bridge at once" their Leader called them **

**Shadow and Shadow Mario return to salute their commander **

"**Shadow and Shadow Mario your priority is to get Energy cube" The Leader said **

"**Yes sir" they both said **

**The Deceptions launch their attack **

**Blasts soon shake the Hallerbird **

"**What the hell is happing" Snake yelled **

**Swindle soon started to blast randomly around the ship **

"**Galavatron Wants the Energy cube now" Swindle said **

**Skywarp blast the ship and the Deceptions breached security **

"**Quickly form defensive Positions" Metaknight said **

"**Too late smash heroes I Galvatron will destroy you all" Galvatron Proclaimed **

**In the basement in the ship the energy cube vault shadow blast the chains and found the energy cube **

"**Not so fast Shadow" a voice said **

**They both look behind them and see a green fire ball **

**They dodge it but Luigi grabs the cube **

"**Handover the cube I have orders" Shadow Mario demanded **

"**Well whoever ordered you to do this you're just goanna have to disappoint them" Luigi said confidently **

**But Shadow grabbed the cube and focuses its energy and blasted luigi**

"**Wow this packs a powerful punch" Shadow said **

"**Let's get this cube back to base" Shadow said**

"**Falcon kick" Captain Falcon said **

**He kicked shadow and took the cube **

"**Retreat all forces retreat" Shadow Mario ordered**

**Galvatron soon saw as the deceptions retreat got angry and said "cowards I ordered no retreat attack attack" **

**Galvatron then transformed and blasted snake**

"**Snake are you ok?" Samus asked**

"**I am fine but we've got to defend the energy cube" Snake said **

**Shadow was still fighting with Captain Falcon in the depths of the ship **

"**The cube does not belong to you shadow" the F-zero racer says **

**Then the cube splits and reforms into two separate cubes and then changes its form into small bullets for the Shadow Rifle **

"**Hmm even with the cube divided it will still work" Shadow thought **

"**Shadow we got to roll now" Shadow Mario said **

"**Hold it right there shadow" Snake said **

"**Ah yes Snake it would be a shame to leave this ship without a casualty" Shadow said snickering **

**Shadow was ready to fire his rifle at snake **

"**Say good bye Snake" Shadow said**

**Shadow pulled the trigger and the bullet launched but when the bullet hit it didn't hit snake it samus **

"**Well it looks like your girlfriend took the hit for you" Shadow said mocking snake **

**Snake soon took his rocket launcher and fired it at shadow but the goop from the paintbrush short circuited the rocket **

"**Come on Shadow Mario lets roll" Shadow said **

**They left for their commander's ship **

"**Great where is the Energy cube?" shadow Mario asked**

"**It's in my rifle as bullets" Shadow said **

**Shadow and Shadow Mario soon reached the Mysterious leader watching TV but he could sense Shadow presence and he turned off the TV **

"**Shadow the Hedgehog report" The Leader said **

"**Sir the energy cube was retrieved successfully with one glitch" Shadow said **

"**What Glitch" The Leader asked with his voice rising **

"**Well the cube was retrieved but it split into two different cubes" Shadow said with whimpering **

**The Leader then formed a ball of lighting in his hands and blasted it at shadow " Fool" the Leader said angrily " The cube only has 50 of its energy now" **

"**Sorry sir" Shadow said **

"**Shadow and Shadow Mario your priority now is to get the other piece I want you two to plan and rest tonight because we attack the ship at sunrise" The Leader ordered **

**At the medical wing of the Hallarbird Samus and luigi was resting after they were blasted with the cube R.O.B was checking on them and then he left to tell the rest of the gang of their condition**

"**So how are they?" Metaknight asked **

"**Well they have not taken any serious damage but I am afraid even at 50 the energy cube was still proven effective" R.O.B said **

"**What do you mean?" Mario ask **

"**I mean Mario that Luigi and Samus might not wake up from their comas and I did another diagnostics it appears that the energy to keep them alive has disappeared" R.O.B said **

**Snake then grabs R.O.B and hold him up ready to throw him "are you saying they are not going to make it" Snake said with a glare **

"**Snake cool your jets snake and set him down" Captain Falcon said **

**Snake set him down and R.O.B still had more to explain **

"**Luigi and Samus their energy had disappeared but it is recharging" R.O.B said **

"**Recharging" They all said **

"**Yes it's recharging preparing to return life to them" R.O.B said **

"**So they should return to life soon right R.O.B?" Snake asked **

"**Yes I will go back and check their progress" R.O.B **

**But R.O.B soon stop turn around and said "Don't worry you two Luigi and Samus will be back online in no time" **

"**It's late I will go set the ship down and then we will get some rest" Metaknight said **

**In Arbiter's Grounds the autobots and Star Fox were landing after the long journey **

**The Ships set down and WheelJack went to the Great fox to help fix the Communication network for them **

**Perceptor was checking the area and for Decpticon residual energy signatures **

"**Optimums I have fond Energy matching the Decpticons energy signature" he told them **

"**So the cons were here" Prime said **

"**But where are the pieces to the mirror?" Link asked **

"**On cybertron" Perceptor said **

"**What is cybertron?" Peach asked **

"**Our home planet after the last Great War we brought a golden age to cybertron but then the Decpticons attack but they were stronger and with some help of a mysterious force conquered cybertron" Optimus said **

"**A planet full of robots if your all robots why do you where different symbols?" Zelda asked **

"**To tell the difference between us and the Decpticons" Hound said **

**Meanwhile Daisy and Ironhide were talking on about the same subject **

"**So Princess Daisy what else do you want to know?" Ironhide said **

"**If you're in this war why don't you ever launch an attack on the decpticons instead of them attacking you?" **

"**The Decpticons have one advantage they were originally built for military purposes they have better firepower than us" ironhide said **

**Daisy though and said "maybe I could help build some robots with some firepower" **

**Ironhide just was shocked and said "How will you do that" Daisy just waged her finger in a way meaning no **

**At the great fox Falco and WheelJack were still working on fixing the commutation problem so they could contact other smashers. **

**Enough power to go that far" WheelJack explained to him **

"**Ok let's try to jump start the system" Falco said **

**Back at the Hallerbird Luigi and Samus were almost back to life when she starts to dream in her deep sleep. She saw herself fighting a combined version of Ridley and Dark Samus **

"**Its over Samus I will have my revenge" Dark Ridley said **

**Her charged shots were useless and the metal armor surrounding Dark Ridley absorbed the shots **

**Samuss Power suit lost most of its energy and she was on the brink of Death "There is nothing to stop me now" Dark Ridley said proudly **

"**Expect Me" a voice said then snake appeared and a rocket appeared striking Dark Ridley in the eye and Snake soon finished off Dark Ridley with a grenade in its central processor unit but Dark Ridley retreated to whence it came **

"**Samus are you ok?" Snake asked **

"**Snake what are you doing here I told you I could take care of myself" Samus says **

"**I know you can take care of your self but just Remember I will be there for you when you need it" Snake said **

**He then removes her visor and gives her a passionate kiss and she returns it outside Samuss Dream she smiles and R.O.B could tell that she would be alive very soon **

**Narrator: well now since Emperor XANA is gone I can now assume command over this story **

**Emperor XANA: I don't think so trying to take my story eh well its time you learn the price of your disloyalty Guards take him away **

**Narrator: No Emperor I am sorry sir please don't do this **

**Emperor XANA: Sorry once again for my Narrator rudeness anyway this is the longest chapters I have ever written so be thankful Oh no more chapters till I get some more reviews. **


	7. The Day of Solar Eclispe

The Day of Solar Eclipse

Disclaimer: No ownership of SSBB whatsoever

On Donkey Kong Island Pit and the Kongs stumbled on an iron Fortress that seemed empty

"Wow I though you guys were in tune with nature" Pit said

"But we are we would never build something like this" DK said

They looked around until pit saw a statue of a two legged reptile but the Kongs recognized it instantly

"King K.Rool!" The Kongs shouted

The Lights flashed on and the Kremling Leader appeared with his Kermling Krew

"Who The Hell are you?" asked Pit

"I am King K.Rool Master of Evil" He announced to Him

"Keremling Krew capture Donkey Kong and Pit" He Ordered

The Smashers fought off the Keremlings but during the fight a solar eclipse was emerging and a bright light in K.Rools stomach

"King K.Rool are you ok" Krusha asked but no response K.Rool soon transformed into Giga K.Rool and then rained lighting down upon them

"How the hell did he do that?"Pit asked

"It's the crystal banana inside him he ate it and then after we defeated him he puke it out and then ate it again" Donkey Kong said

"Ok TMI" Pit said then a bright light soon zoomed across the place and hit Giga K.Rool the light soon revealed someone a person made of wood

"I believe you should leave now" a voice said the mysterious person soon transformed into a cannon and blasted the Kremlings he then fought Giga K.Rool knocking him out

"Who are you?" Donkey Kong asked He rose from the floor and answered "I am Geno" "Is he dead" Diddy asked

"No but he will be up soon let's move out" Geno said

"You're not going anywhere" a voice said it was Shadow Mario with Scourge and the sweeps

"You're coming with us Pit" Scourge said

"Over my dead body" Pit said

The sweeps then transformed and attack Geno soon attacked Shadow Mario with his star sword while Shadow Mario defend with his paintbrush

"What are you doing you traitor?" Shadow Mario asked

"Saving the world what are you doing?" Geno asked

"Fowling Orders" Shadow Mario said he then strikes Geno but misses and blocks Genos attack

"Why are you working for him don't you know of the consequences" Geno says then jumps to strike but shadow Mario dodges

Their weapons clashed "Why do you oppose him don't you know of the consequences" Shadow Mario says he then kicks geno and then points his paint brush at him

"It pains me to do this but I am giving you another chance redeem yourself" Shadow Mario said

"I will by saving this world" Geno proclaimed He then Kicked Shadow Mario got his sword and then prepared to strike but Shadow Mario defend they continued to fight but Shadow Mario was being pushed back

Meanwhile Scourge and the Sweeps were still fighting Pit and the Kongs

"Man my arrows aren't affecting them at all" Pit complained

"Neither is my peanut gun" said Diddy Kong

The Sweeps continued to fire until Donkey Kong was wounded one of the sweeps were going to finish him off until Geno saw him he abanded the fight and defend him

"You strike a wounded warrior you have no honor" Geno said he then strike him making and opening and then kicks the Sweep

Cyclounes Galvatron and other Decpticons soon come to join the fight

"Decpticons attack" Galvatron Ordered

"This attack is a crowdedly gambit weighing us down with sheer weight of numbers" Geno says

"I have orders and once I complete those orders I will be supplied with more fire power and destroy the autobots" Galvatron says

Geno soon saw that the eclipse was ending he threw his blade of the stars down to the ground and then said something making a giant tornado and whisking away our heroes

"They're getting away soundwave track them" Galvatron said

Then our heroes left in an instant and the solar eclipse ended our hers soon entered arbiters grounds

"Geno Donkey Kong you made it" Peach said

" What no love us Princess" Pit said

"What is going on here?" Link asked

Link then looked and Saw Geno the Kongs and pit

"Well well well looked what the wind dragged in" Link said

"If it isn't my old friend Link how are you doing buddy?" Pit asked

"Just fine Pit" Link said

"So how has been since our last encounter Geno?"Peach asked

"Well not to brag our anything but I have been nominated for Head Guardian of the Cosmos" Geno said

"That is fascinating I wish you luck" Peach said

But I have one question why are you here?" Peach asked

"I came here because The Star Rode is in danger after the Goddess Palutiena was captured in Sky World Smithys Factories and The Dark Magic no infecting the cosmos and the Road will crumble if I don't do something about it" Geno explained to Peach

"Don't worry Geno we will stop this Dark Magic" Peach Reassured him

Meanwhile in the great fox Falco and Fox were waiting to see if any smashers try to contact them until they receive a strange transmission

"Hey Fox I got a distress signal over here" Falco said

Unfortunately the signal was scrambled and disassembled

"Attack…Shadow….Pokémon" the transmission said

"Wow we couldn't make out any of that Falco track the signal of the transmission" Fox said

While on the Halberd the same transmission was sent once again hard to make out but MetaKnight had though it meant Shadow was attacking Pokémon city

"Optiums Prime we have a distress signal were tracking it now sir" Blaster said

"Ok Blaster let's move out tell the others and lets go" Prime Said

Ok what I originally plan in this story with Pokémon city and Metaknight yeah won't be in this chapter but will be in the next chapter

So Read review and I hoped you enjoyed the story


	8. The Battle of Pokemon City

The Dark World Emissary part 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with SSBB

At Pokémon city Hall Shadow was in a meeting with the Pokémon city President Lucario

"Ok so if you accept this deal you will be able to defend against all invading threats" Shadow said trying to convince Lucario

"Thank you shadow but I don't think that we will accept this deal" Lucario said

"But think about the only defense is the Pokémon stadium" Shadow told him

"I will think about Shadow" Lucario says

Shadow walked out of the office and closed the door

"Uh Jigglypuff we have a problem what if Shadow has a point?" Lucario asked

"No he can't be trusted even if it's for the good of the people we shouldn't trust him" Jigglypuff said

Lucario slapped his faced and said "Jigglypuff weve been through this sometimes we must sacrifice our pride for the common good"

"Well as you adviser you should not go along with shadows treachery" Jigglypuff said and then she walked out of the room

Shadow just entered his room at the hotel he closed to the door and grabbed his watched which soon made a holographic image His Superior

"Emperor I have President Lucario at a crossroads he will agree to my terms in no time and soon this city will be eating of our hands" Shadow said

"Excellent Shadow contact me when President Lucario has signed the agreement" He Ordered

He then closed the line and waited for Lucario to sign the agreement

Meanwhile Jigglypuff was in the communication room at city hall trying to contact Metaknight but to no avail

"Hey Jigglypuff" Mewtwo said

"What do you want Mewtwo?" Jigglypuff asked

"Lucario has decided to go along with Shadows plans after all" He said

She Ran towards his office and when she got there she saw Shadow and Lucario ready to authorize the deal

"Mr. President don't do it youll doom us all putting are defenses in the hands of this hedgehog "Jigglypuff says

"I am sorry Jigglypuff but we must improve are defenses if we are too defend against this threat" Lucario said Jigglypuff just walk out of the room.

After the signing of Deal Shadow gets on his Motorcycle and heads for the outskirts of the city Jigglypuff gets in her car and follows him meanwhile on the outskirts of the city Reflector and Thundercracker are guarding the area

"Hey Reflector Shadow returns but someone is following him" Thundercracker notices Reflector transforms and Takes a picture of the following vehicle

"Thundercracker to Shadow you have a tailgater" Thundercracker tells him

"Thundercracker cover me we cant let her find out about the secret" Shadow said

Thundercracker transformed and attacked the vehicle

"Oh God why me what is that Jet doing here" Jigglypuff asked herself he blasted her tires the car went out of control and then crashed.

Several hours later Jigglypuff wakes up and sees Shadow with Thundercracker and Skywarp

"I hope you had a nice nap" Shadow said sarcastically

Jigglypuff looks around "So Jigglypuff why were you tailgating me?" Shadow asks

"I don't know what you talking about" Jigglypuff said

"Nice try but thundercracker saw everything now tell me" Shadow asked forcibility grabbing her

"I couldn't trust you so I had to follow you to see why you left and what you were up too so curiosity killed the cat" Jigglypuff she said while chuckling nervously

Shadow lets go of her and turns around "yes curiosity does killed the cat or in this case a Pokémon" Shadow said turning around with a gun

Shadow then shoots her she fall downs with blood coming out of her

"I should finish you off now but I am just going to let you suffer in a pool of blood have fun having a slow and painful death" Shadow said morbidly

The Blood rush out of Jigglypuff and she was fading fast she saw her life and Metanight they were friends and had fun before he left the city during New Years

**Meanwhile**

Shadow was talking with his leader discussing the Plans "The city defenseless we can finish the entire Pokémon population in the stadium eliminating the entire race in one day's work"

"Yes Shadow and we will bring out the Hallabrid and destroy it severely weakening the Smash Heroes and The Autobots and since I have the Matrix of Leadership" He said

"And soon the world will fall to our whims mighty leader" Shadow said

"The other troops are en route to your location prepare to organized them and use the Unicron battle station once you're in range bring down the rain" The Leader said

Soon enough the Decpticons arrived with their sub-groups arrived along with Bowsers and Gaondorfs armies in fact 

Every Smash Villain along with the Mysterious Leader himself with his new army of the Dark World

"All Smash Villains board the battle station and let's get on with the Massacre" The Leader ordered

The Unicron Battle station soon left

Back at the staging base Jigglypuff was still there Dying she tried to contact someone on all frequencies but could barely speak

"Shadow…Attack…Pokémon" She said but she was weak the blood was rushing she was going to die soon so she sleep hoping a miracle would come her way

At the Battle station The Smash soon are in range of the city its self and shadow sets off the alarm in the city the Pokémon city and Pokémon stadium.

"Excellent Shadow now the Pokémon citizens will head to the stadium and then they will be trapped like rats" The Leader said

The Unicron Battle Station soon open fire on the city and the Leaders new troops soon fell from the station and open fire

"The Stadium is in range Decpticons you know what to do" The Leader said

"Right Decpticons commence hunting season" Galvatron said

"Decpticons attack show no mercy" Megatron said

The Decpticon Forces attack the stadium blasting the walls sounding it and some of the newly activated cannons

The Smash Villains were bringing down the rain on the city most of the city were destroyed and the stadium was still under heavy fire

Inside the stadium the Pokémon were scared stiff while the cannons were going off

"I don't believe what happen Mr. President?" Meautwo

"I put our fate in the hands of Shadow" Lucario said

"But if these invaders are making their big push so we got to push back" Lucario

"Man we got attackers in the air attackers at the gate if we beat them at the gates there still in the air we beat them in the air there still at the gates so were all doom" Pichu said

**Outside **

"Shadow we need to get trough now we taking casualties" Shadow Mario said

"Don't worry Megatron we need the Construticons now" Shadow said

Megatron soon brought him and the construticons to their location

**Back inside **

"Ok Blastoies get the launcher into place" Mewtwo

They push the launcher tiring themselves Pikachu soon climb a latter looking outside.

"Construticons merge for the kill" Megatron said

"Lucario mewtwo look" Pikachu

"What is that?" Lucario asked

The Construticons merge into devastator "Prepare for extermination" he said

"Ive got better things to tonight than die" Lucario said opening fire on Devastator

Devastor then breaking in trough the defense small skirmishes broke out with armed Pokémon with the Leaders new army the firefight lasted through the night until dawn the next morning

At 5:00 the firefight stopped and then the Leader of all smash villains said the words the Pokémon thought they would never hear

"Their defenses are broken let the slaughter begin"

And then at the last minute the Great fox and the Ark 2 came in and the Dinobots attack but Shadow Marios light blue goop which sent large bolts of energy into them short circuit.

The Hallarbird soon arrives and also attacks and Samuss gunship comes and rolls Samus soon jumps out and finds the leader

"One shall stand and one shall fall whoever you are and I want my Power suit back" she said

"Why throw away your life so recklessly" he said

"That's a question you should ask yourself" Samus responded

He soon tackled her and Samus kicked him up in the air landed back on his feat both fighting hand to hand combat

"Ill rip out your eyes samus aran" He said only to be kicked Samus grabs a weapon and prepares to shoot only for the leader to spot his own blaster

"No more samus aran grant me mercy I beg of you" He pleaded

"You who are without mercy now plead for it I thought you made of sterner stuff" Samus said He grabs the weapon but Then Sheik attacks him

"No you don't" Sheik said

"Out of the way Sheik" Samus said

He then grabs Sheik and blast Samus looking like she was going to die walks over to her to deliver the killing blow

"I would have waited an eternity for this its over samus" The Leader said

Samus breathes heavily and then says "NEVER" he gets knocked over to a building and is knocked out

"Shadow Our leader is hurt badly we must retreat" Shadow Mario said

Shadow nodded and told everyone else to scramble back to the battle station

"The invaders are retreating" Pikachu said

"They did it they turn the tide" Lucario said

The Smash Villains soon left with their fallen leader

**Meanwhile**

Samus was brought back to the Ark 2 where R.O.B was he checked on her and brought the smash heroes in

"I fear the wounds are fatal" R.O.B said

"Samus you can't die on us now" Snake said

"Do not grieve for me I did my part to save us all" Samus said

"Samus I can't believe this is happing" Mario said

Snake started to cry a little bit "Snake come here" Samus said

"Snake remember what you said we are mercenaries soldiers of fortune we don't cry over our actions and I didn't cry over mine and you won't cry over yours" Samus

Snake grabs her hand "I won't Forget you samus and Samus I love you" he said

"I know" She said saying her final words her eyes close and she flat lines and then dies

Everyone then bows their head in rembrance of samus the space bounty hunter.

**Wow this was a long chapter and the ending the death of Samus aran the Bounty hunter from the Metroid prime games wow well I hope you like this chapter and I tried to make this like the battle the same from the G1 transformers movie anyway. **

**Review please **


	9. THE BLOB IS BACK

The Dark World Emissary Part 9

In the ruins of Pokémon City Surviving Pokémon try to fix up the city and rescue any wounded yet most Pokémon were helping survivors than helping the smash heroes rebuild

"They're angry at us" Snake said

"Can you blame them after all we trashed half their city" Daisy said

"I believe it was the Smash Villains did most of the trashing" Geno said

"Still we have to repair this place it just haven't been our week" metaknight said

"I hear ya Samus is dead Jigglypuff is close to death and the smash villains have the energy cube" Luigi said

"I bet the villains are throwing themselves one big party now" Mario said

"When we find out who teamed up the smash villains and the Decpticons I am going to put my foot so far up their"

"Easy Peach we will deal with that later lets just get back to work" Mario said cutting Peach off

Unknowing to our heroes they were being watched by laserbeak

"Well anything Soundwave" Megaton asked

"No Megatron they are rebuilding the city" Soundwave

"Starscream you and the seekers make a sortie in the city and pick off the smash heroes but do not engage the autobots Stunticons same for you" Megatron ordered

"Don't worry megaton well nail those heroes to the wall" Skywarp said

**Back in the city**

The Smash heroes were still working when Luigi notices several jets and what he thinks are autobots

"Decpticons attack take no prisoners" Starscream said

"Oh great kick us while were down why dont ya" Snake said

"Don't worry the autobots are here" Luigi

"Does aren't autobots you dolt does are Stunticons" Daisy reprimanding him

"But if there Decpticons why arent there flying?" Luigi asked

"Not all Decpticons fly you stupid twit" Daisy said

"You know youre becoming a real jerk lately" Luigi yelled

"Well if you just used that brain of yours if you even have one" Daisy Responded

"How about I just take my fist and shove up your"

"Ok how about we stop fighting each and start fighting the bad guys" Geno cutting them off"

"Ok Mario, Luigi, Falcon, Pit your with me well take on the stunticons

"The rest of you try to lead the Decpticons away from the city" Metaknight said

Running from their hiding place Metaknight jumps into Motormaster but gets slammed right into a ruin building

"Damm it" Metaknight said

"No one messes with Motormaster the true king road"

"Hey angel boy you think you can take down Wildrider" He said

Wildrider then drives on a destroyed highway bridge then pounces on pit

"Ha if you cant take the pain get off the road" Wildrider said

Pit draws one of his arrows and fires it at Wildriders tail pipe and made him crash

"Now who cant handle the pain" Pit said

Breakdown and Dead End were handling the Mario brothers while Drag strip was trying to ram Captain Falcon

Captain Falcon jumped into Drag strip and Drag strip soon did a back flip Captain Falcon dogged before he was run over.

**Away from the city**

Starscream and the seekers were dealing with the rest of the gang while Snakesrocket launcherwas dealing with Thundercracker

Daisy had to deal with Starscream

"Get off me you insignificant fly" Starscream complain

"No wonder they call you starscream" Daisy Mocking Starscream

"You dare Mock Starscream the mighty Ill show you something to mock about" Starscream threaten her hen then filliped over Daisy fell then Starscream blasted her

"Daisy look it's the Autobots" Peach Exclaimed

"Autobots Transform" Ironhide said

"Decpticons follow me" Starscream said

"Stunticons autobots are here we must leave" Starscream said

"Stunticons retreat" Motormaster said

"Ha we beat them" Daisy said

"You didnt beat them you Megatron just called them back" Ironhide said

"Still what are we going to do now The Smash Villains and The Decpticons have the upper hand" Metaknight said then

"We will have to strike back but where" Prime Suggested

"How about Sarasaland" Daisy said

"thats not a bad idea we strike the smash villains and finish the Decpticons on Cybertron" Prime said

The Autobots and the Smash Heroes boarded the Great Fox and the Ark2

**Meanwhile**

Shadow, Ganondorf, Bowser, Shadow Mario and The Constuticons were building Energy Pylons and Solar Panels

"Uh Leader why are we building these Solar Panels" Shadow Mario asked

"Because Solar Energy will be collected and converted into Ultra Energon Cubes" the leader said

"But what about the Energy Pylons?" He asked

"To bring the sun closer to the this planet" The Leader told him

"But wont that dehydrate us all" Shadow trying to warn him

" On the contrary Shadow the Smash Heroes will either leave the planet or die they cant work the Pylons and they cant destroy them so it's either us taking over or they dying" He told everyone

"That is Brilliant strategy but what is your exit strategy?" Ganondorf questioning

"My shuttle of course we will return here to send the sun away from this planet and we will survive" The Leader said

"But what about Peach?" Bowser asked

"Dont worry Peach will not leave with the heroes or if we need to leave we will take her before we go

"Brilliant Leader this planet will be ours one way or another" Bowser said praising his leader

"Yeah leader but one thing we don't even know your name?" Ganondorf said

"I cant tell you my name just yet it will ruin everything" He said

"Let it go Gannon he will tell us when he is ready" Bowser said

"Yeah I will tell you later when the time is right now lets finish the job" The Leader told them

**Back in the skies of Sarasaland**

"Everyone prepare to land" Prime said

"Were ready prime" Fox said

They landed at the zone and got off their ships

"Autobots transform" Prime said

All the smash heroes soon got into an autobot

"And roll out" Prime said

They reach to one of the cities and find it empty

"Daisy this town is empty is this usually the case?" Optimus asked

"No this city is usually full of people they might be in the mines" Daisy said

"Autobots roll for the mines" Prime said

They soon reach the mines and see some guards

"Halt this is a restricted area" a guard said

"Dont worry prime Ill handle them is this restricted to a princess" she said

"Princess Daisy what happen to you?" a guard asked

"lets just say some events happen" Daisy said

"Well we have some good news and some bad news" a guard said

"Wait what" Fox said

All the smash heroes got out of the autobots and ran towards Daisy

"Lets here the bad news first guard" Daisy said

"The bad news is that this guy named uh what was his name um his name oh yeah he said his name was Wario took over Sarasaland and named it Wario Land" the guard said

"WARIO" everyone but Link and Zelda said

"The good news is that inflation problem has been solved and the workers had gain more rights since Wario took over also more prosperity in Sarasaland thanks to Warios Greed is good policy" the guard

"I agree I though Greed was a bad thing but Greed actually help improve and stabilize the economy" his friend said

"Just stabilized no he stabilized then pushed it over the top" a guard said

"I know Wario may be greedy pig but he is amazing he help Sarasaland greatly inflation is gone and the economy has greatly expanded "the other guard said

"Ok so where is he"? Snake asked

"He is at the palace" the guard said

"well then lets a go" Mario said

The Smash heroes and the autobots go to the capital city after going for ten hours they make to the city

"Prime there it is straight ahead 4 miles" Daisy said

"Autobots accelerate" Prime said

"Now entering Wario City" Luigi said

"Oh great that fat pig named the city after himself" Captain Falcon said

In the city the autobots transformed and headed to the palace

"lets get in there and make some noise" Falcon said

"Wait who is wario?" link asked

"You will meet him when we get there"

**At the palace throne room**

Wario was eating a big drumstick

"Ha the people are happy and I am rich as always" Wario said

"Your reign of terror is over Wario" Mario said

"Mario is here with his gang of friends" Wario said

"I want my throne back Wario and now" Daisy said

"Listen my superior gave me permission to use it so leave now" Wario said

"How about we just beat the crap out of you then" Falco said

"Yeah Ive been waiting a long time to use my falcon punch" Captain Falcon said

"I am warning you for the last time leave now or I will use it"

"Bring it on we can take on anything you throw at us" Peach said

Meta Knight and Geno drew their weapons

"Ok but dont say I didnt warn you" Wario said

Wario left and then he brought a black pot

"Oh going to get fatter are you Wario" Mario said

"Oh look at the pot calling the kettle black actually this pot has the secret weapon" Wario said with a confident look

"Bring it on" Peach said

Wario then poured the substance out of the pot and then grabbed a boom box and put a tape in there

"Here is a tip for you Beware of the blob" Wario said

Music started playing then the substance started to move and it then absorbed the pot and then moved toward our heroes

"Wait I know that thing it's the BLOB" Snake yelled

"The What?" Geno asked

The Blob then grabbed link but he chopped it off then it spread on him turning him purple just like the blob

Link was now one of the blob minions

"Link what happen?" Zelda asked and she walked closer

"Don't touch him or you will become a minion too" snake said

"I suggest we scram" Pit said

"I agree" Meta knight said but gets grabbed and eaten by the blob

"Dont worry me and falco will hold it off" Fox said

While the smash heroes got away Fox and Falco were then turned into minions of the Blob

"Ok Blob get in this new pot" Wario said

The blob soon was in the new pot which was a crock pot that could keep the blob under control

The autobots outside transformed into robot mode

"Daisy what happen" Prime asked

"Ill tell you what happen a blob tried to eat us and it got Link and Meta knight" Daisy said

"We should go we should have plan our attack all the way trough" Wheeljack said

"Your right Wheeljack Autobots transform back to the ship" Prime said

"Blaster to Prime Blaster to prime acknowledge" Blaster said

"This is prime go ahead Blaster" Prime said

"Yo Prime got us a new base bring the Smash heroes here I am sending the corindents" Blaster said

"Autobots roll for the ship we are leaving to our new Base of operations autobots transform and roll out" Prime said

Ok this is the end of the chapter I just watched the blob and it rocked so I had to put the blob in the story oh now you what Wario land is so next chapter I will reveal the name of the 

Mysterious Leader but I will start another story in the LOZ category so if your fans of LOZ and transformers I suggest your read it Ta Ta for now readers


	10. The Ultimate Doom Part 1

**THE DARK WORLD EMISSARY: THE ULTIMATE DOOM **

**Part 1**

**WALUIGIS FORTRESS**

Waluigi, King.K.Rool and King Dedede were at the meeting room waiting for an important call

"How long until they call weve been waiting here for hours" Dedede said

The screen then started to flash important Waluigi then left to answer it

"Waluigi reporting for duty" Waluigi said

"Phase one complete Waluigi move on to phase two" Shadow said

"You heard him guys start phase two" Waluigi said

"Wolf begin Phase two immediately clear the area" King K.Rool said

**Yoshis island **

Yoshi was resting in his house while his friends were outside until he heard something

"What was that?" Yoshi said

Yoshi went outside and he saw star wolf

"Holy crap its star wolf were going to need help" Yoshi said going back inside

Yoshi activated his communicator and contact the Yoshi Island defense center

Yoshi sent a red alert message to them which then automatically switch the computer the deacon 1

The Yoshis quickly moved into defense position while a satellite dish open up to contact Star Fox

**Great Fox **

"Fox we got a message from Yoshis island and its Important" Falco said

"How important is it?" Fox asked

"Red alert" Falco

"Red alert put the message on screen" Fox said

"Attention Star wolf has invaded Yoshis island secret project" A Red Yoshi said

"Ok Ill contact Optimus Prime" Fox said

"Optimus Prime can you read me?" Fox asked

"I can read you loud and clear Fox" Prime said

"Yoshis island is under attack by Star Wolf you think you can carry to Halberd the rest of the way" Fox said

"No Problem Fox" Prime said

The Great Fox then disconnected its cables and left for Yoshis island

**Yoshis island **

Yoshi city the capital of Yoshi city was now under a Military Occupation and the city Steel was being used to build a machine that was label Phase 2

Soon Dedede, Waluigi, and K.Rool soon arrived

"The structure frame is almost complete but were still missing the energy core" Wolf said

"Dont worry the energy cube is on its way" Waluigi said

"Do you have a containment shield ready just in case?"

"Yes sir" Wolf answered

"Wolf this Bowser we are going to touchdown soon" Bowser said

"Copy that we open the shield so you can enter" Wolf said

"Copy Bowser out" Bowser said

"King Dedede deactivate the shield" Wolf said

Behind Bowsers Airship was the great fox Bowsers airship then landed in the city and the Shield Reappear

"Ok any one got a plan?" Peach asked

"Wow the guards look like samuss power suit" Mario said causing everyone to say "What"

Everyone look it was an all Black version of Samuss power suit guarding the generator

"First they kill Samus then copy her Power suit for their own plans of conquest they have gone too far the leader will die" Snake said

He then scanned the suit and changed his appearance to look like the guard

"Hey friends I need to get in the city immediately" Snake said

"Sorry solider were under strict orders not to let anyone in with The Emperor s Approval" the guard said

"Ok then Ill just patrol somewhere else then" Snake said

"Dont worry Ive got another plan youre going to be at the mercy of The Smash leader" Snake said

"Oh I get it we pretend we are prisoners of that guy" Zelda said

A minute later the Smash heroes were soon brought in chains

"I have brought the smash heroes for interrogation" Snake said

"Emperor one of our soldiers have captured the smash heroes" the guard said

"Then open the open the shield" he said

The Smash Heroes were now inside and were at the mercy of The Mysterious Leader

"Good Work Solider you have strangely captured the smash heroes" he said

"Now Waluigi take these prisoners to the incinerator hand have them burned immidealty" The Leader ordered

"Wait we had an agreement you said—"

"Oh right solider release Peach from her chains" He ordered

Peach was released from her chains and walked over to scold the leader

"You have a lot a nerve capturing us" Peach said

"Bowser our agreement has been Honored Peach is unharmed now take the rest of the prisoners to the incinerator" He ordered

"Request permission to speak sir?" Snake asked

"Permission granted" He said

"Sir Geno has info on a top secret Hypnotic Weapon I Request your permission to interrogate him on the designs sir" Snake said

"Permission"

"Wait leader I sense a trap I say Put them in the holding pen until we sort this out" Bowser said interrupting him

"Very well permission denied for the time being."

While Snake and Waluigi took the Smash Heroes to the holding Pen while Bowser and The Mysterious Leader sort out the problem

Later that day Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Waluigi, King Dedede, Wolf, Shadow, Shadow Mario King K. Rool and The Mysterious Leader met in the Doomship.

"Before I call this meeting to order I would like to say that my Name that you all want to know my Name is Donavan"

"Your name is Donavan then thanks for telling us then" Shadow said

"I now Call the Smash Villains Congress to order" Donavan said

"Now on the agenda today Bowser believes that the soldier who captured the smash Heroes is actually a spy who wants to stop are plans to rule this planet" Donavan said

"One solider captured the smash heroes it's a trap" shadow said

"I disagree the training I gave through the CPU should even gave the strength to capture them" Wario said

"I agree with Wario they have low moral after the death of Samus aran which should make it easier I say we get the info" King K. Rool said

"I second that" Wolf said

"I dont trust that traitor ever since his defecation he has been a thorn in our side the solider must be deactivated" Shadow Mario said

"I second that" Ganondorf

"I also agree with Shadow Mario" Waluigi said

"I agree with Wario his claims are accurate and so are K. Rools" King Dedede

"Okay but if he is a spy I think I have a way to bring him out Shadow Mario I have mission for you" Donavan said

"What are your orders Master Donavan?" Shadow Mario asked

"I need you to disguise yourself as Princess Peach and ask for the location of the corpse of Samus aran" Donavan said

"But what if he is not a spy?" Wario said

"Then we will interrogate Geno about the weapon" Donavan said

"All in favor?" he asked

"I" from everyone

"And against?" he asked

"It's Uniamous we will go with the covert plan" Donavan said

"I wish to add something to the agenda" Ganondorf said

"The Chair recognizes Ganondorf" Donavan said

"I suggest we give our new leader with a title to cement his control over The Smash Villains" Ganondorf said

"Ganondorf I am flattered but I do not need a title to cement my control" Donavan said

"I agree he deserve a title a person could never keep an alliance of evil together this long I suggest he is given the title of Emperor" Shadow Mario said

"I agree alliances usually end with Double crosses I second his motion" Bowser said

"Yeah we have been more successful and more powerful than we ever had before" King Dedede said

Soon all the other villains decide to go along with it Wolf did as well and he didnt really care

"All in favor?" Donavan said

"I" The Smash Villains said

"All Opposed?"

"Then its uniamous I will be crowned Emperor after we finish our plans" Donavan said

"The Smash Villains Congress is now adjourned"

**Outside the doomship**

Waddle Dees and Koopas were talking to each other after congress adjourned

While Snake went to go find their plans in the Doomship he meets up with Princess Peach

"Hello Princess how did you escape?" Snake asked

"I had to fight my way out but first take off you disguise "Peach said

"Are you sure no one is watching?" Snake said

"Sure as sure can be" Peach said

Snake Reveled himself and Peach hit him knocking him out

"Night-Night Snake" Peach said with a smirk

Snake woke up with the rest of the smash heroes and saw Peach with them

"Peach what is with the betrayal" Snake asked

Peach soon transformed into Shadow Mario

"I cant believe you would fall for that" Pit said

"It's easy to dup people" Shadow Mario said

"Bowser I was correct to trust you" Donavan said

"Thank you Emperor" Bowser said

"You will have the honor of disposing any Prisoner you want first" Donavan said

"Finally the end of the Mario bros" Bowser Jr said

"So which Mario bro do you want gone first my boy?" Bowser asked his son

"Lets get rid of Mario First" Bowser JR said

"Well Goodbye Everyone looks like it's the end of the line for me" Mario said sadly

Right when he said that Jigglypuff, Yoshi and The Dinobots came busting in

"Dinobots Destroy" Grimlock said

"Shadow blast the Furnest engine we can't beat the Dinobots but we can out smart them" Donavan said

"Cant Let you do that Shadow" a voice said

From the roof came The Fire emblem squad Marth, Ike, and Roy

"No one stops me" Shadow said

"You're going down Shadow" Marth said

"Prepare yourself" Ike said

Shadow Mario intervened by creating a goop plant allowing Shadow to past them and blow up the Furnest which started a chain reaction

"Donavan the incinerator is going to Explode we have to withdrawal" Shadow said

"Smash Villains Retreat" Donavan ordered

"The Smash Villains got to the doom ship and brought Phase 2 with them and left

"Lets get them out now" Ike said

Untying the Smash Heroes They all left for Roys ship and flew away

"Roy, Marth, Ike you made it thank you for saving us group hug" Peach said

"Too tight" the three swords men said in unison

"Oh I am sorry" Peach said letting them go

"So how have you been Marth?" Mario asked

"Altea was destroyed by these weird Metal beings they said they were looking for a Green locket that holds legendary powers" Marth said

"Wait I know what they're talking about" Pit said

"What do you know about?" Snake said

"That green locket you were talking about I found in Altea when I went on vacation from Sky World" Pit said

"Great lets go to sky world get the locket and give it to the metal beasts I want to get back to Altea ASAP" Ike said

"Your selfish monster you give the Decpticons that locket the Entire planet is doomed" Pit said

"What is a Decpticon?" Roy asked

"Those Metal beast that attacked Altea" Pit said

"I dont care about the rest of the world I care about Altea"

"Listen Ike Once they get their hands on the Locket Altea will be a part of the Empire the Smash Villains are creating soon Alteas citizens will just be slaves and so will your father" Pit telling Ike the consequences

Ike then kicked Pit in the chest Drew his sword

"Ike kill me and your father will have no chance" Pit said

He withdrawal his sword

"Very well lets set a course for Sky world and retrieve the locket" Ike said

**On the Doomship **

The Smash Villains were heading for another part of the island and congress was in Session

"Ok Phase two will not be denied the machine still needs to be complete Wolf report on Phase two" Donavan said

"The steel frame is completed we just need a Power source of infinite energy for it to work" Wolf said

"What about that locket" Ganondorf said

"It was never found" Bowser said

"But it has been found" Ganondorf said

"Show us proof now" King K.Rool

"I Placed a listing device on Pit before we retreated" Ganondorf said

He rewinds the device and plays it back

"That green locket you were talking about I found in Altea when I went on vacation from Sky World" Pit said

"So as you heard Sky World holds the key to Ultimate Power" " Ganondorf said

"Since Sky World is under the control of Smithy the locket can be taken easily" Bowser said

"Well what are we waiting for lets get it now" Shadow said

"With your Permission sir I would like to retrieve the Locket" Wolf said

"Granted you will retrieve it before the Smash Heroes get their hands on it" Donavan said

"Shadow contact Smithy and tell him that Wolf is on his way tell him to find the locket and to give it to wolf" Donavan said

"Yes Emperor Donavan" Shadow said

To Be Continued

**This has been a great story so far now we know who the mysterious leader is but now the world is in danger can the smash heroes get the locket first before Wolf does find out next time on **

**THE DARK WORLD EMIISARY: THE ULTIMATE DOOM **


	11. The Ultimate Doom Part 2

**The Dark World Emissary: The Ultimate Doom **

** Part 2**

TheSmash Heroes were on their way to sky world on Roys ship and were planning in the back area of the ship

"So if the locket is here and only people like Pit can enter Pit will lead us their while I and Snake sabotage the facilities that power the factories" Geno said

"Ok but just in case two people should bring the antidote with them just in case" Mario said

"Right but Pit are you sure Smithy wouldnt find this place in sky world?" Roy asked

"Please Smithy doesn't Know Sky world like I do" Pit said with praise

"Guys incoming ship it looks like the great fox but its different "Marth said

The smash heroes look at the view screen and saw the great fox only infected by the blob

"It's Purple the blob took over" Peach said

"We will blast them till their nothing burnt skin" Daisy said

"If you blast them they might get hurt" Peach said

"We must create a diversion them while Luigi and Ike deliver the antidote" Geno said

"Give no resistance against us The Blob commands it" Fox says

"Quick let them in" Marth said

"Surrender to us Germs the Blob commands it" Link said

"Whatever you say Link" Geno

"Lead us to engine now the blob commands it" Falco said

"We will lead you to the Engine room" Mario said

The Blob infected smashers were being led to the room

"Now Mario" Ike said

They blasted Meta Knight and Link turning them back to normal then Fox and Falco

"What happen to us Mario?" Mario asked

"It's a long story" Mario said

The Smash Heroes soon return to what they were doing and made it to Sky world

"Oh my gosh its terrible sky world is gone" Pit said while crying

"It's ok Pit dont worry" Peach said

"Ok no more tears we Free Palutena and my people" Pit said

"Uh does anyone see something familiar" Fox said

They saw the wolfen heading for Sky world

"The Wolfen it's here lets blast it now" Daisy said

"We blast it and we will alert Smithy" Ike said

"Activate cloaking shields" Roy said

The landed into a hidden place and started their operation

"This is the place huh very well" Wolf said and he went underground

"Wow this place looks great now to find that locket" Wolf said

"Ok Falcon you and peach take the left me and Meta knight will take the right" Pit said

"Peach I have to ask are you dating Mario?" Falcon asked

Peach blushes

"Why do you ask?" Peach said

"No reason just wondering" Falcon said

"So falcon what do you think the locket will look like?" Peach asked

"Dont really care what it looks like just need to get it" Falcon said

"Meta knight I have to ask when we saved Jigglypuff you got angry going to kill the one who hurt her." Pit ask

"Where are you going with this?" Meta knight asked

"I am saying what happen between you before all this?" Pit

"That is a private thing" Meta knight

"Come on man you can tell me" Pit said

"That is none of your concern" Meta knight said

"Ok you dont have to get work up even if you do love her" Pit said

"I heard that Pit" Meta knight said

Wolf was still walking around trying to find the locket

"Wolf to Donavan I appear to be getting close to the locket but cant lock on to its energy signature" Wolf said

"The locket is trying to protect its self from outsiders it knows you're trying to find it your mission is clear find it without its help" Donavan said

"Yes Lord Donavan" Wolf said

"Peach you see that up ahead" Falcon said

"It looks like a door with leaves on it its pretty" Peach said

"Hello you two" Pit said

"Well you two made it here" Meta knight said

"So what is this place?" Falcon asked

"It's where the locket is and where I go to hang out" Pit said

"Aw that is cute you and Palutenia hanging out alone together" Peach said

"It's just me and her talking nothing else" Pit said

"Oh you say that now just wait Pit I bet she knows all ready I can tell by your blushing" Peach said

"I am not Blushing" Pit said

"Can we stop with this and get the locket" Meta Knight

They open the door to see all white and a pedestal with vines around it with the locket

"Ok lets grab it and go" Falcon said

"Wait only people who can fly can get it" Pit said

"Well then what are you waiting for" Peach said

Pit then flew over and grabbed the locket

"All right Pit now open the locket" Falcon said

"How about we get back to the ship first" Meta Knight said

While in the Hallway they hit a fork in the road

"Oh great the Old Fork in the road trick luckily I know how to solve it" Pit said

Pit moved toward the wall and searched with his hand and a green line appeared the fork disappeared

"It's an Angel thing" Pit said

Then Laser fire hit the wall then hits Pits Hand making the locket fall out of his hand.

"Ill be taking this" Wolf said

"I dont think so" Falcon said

Grabbing Wolf and throwing him down

"Now if you dont mind Ill be taking that locket" Falcon said

"I mind very much" Wolf said

"Peach take the Locket and run" Falcon said

Peach ran away

"Smithy Peach is getting away with the Locket stop her at all cost" Wolf said

"Get off of me" Wolf said

He then made a break for the locket and the smashers follow him

"Halt by order of the Knights of the Industrial Age hand over the locket"

"Quick give it to me" Falcon said

Peach tossed it but it was intercepted by Wolf

"I got the locket time to scram" Wolf

"I suggest we go back to the ship we are outnumbered" Meta Knight said

"Fine but this is not over" Falcon said

The Smash Heroes Retreat back to Roys ship

**At the wolfen**

"Donavan Acknowledge" Wolf said

"Wolf do you have what I seek?" Donavan asked

"Yes Emperor the locket is in my Possession" Wolf said

"Excellent you didn't open it did you?" He asked

"No sir its closed sir" Wolf reassured his commander

"Good meet up with Onslaught and the Combaticons and we will finish Phase 2" Donavan said

"Yes sir and Thank you" Wolf said

**Meanwhile at the Doomship**

"Bowser turn the ship around and head southwest we are going to meet up theCombaticons and Wolf and we will finish Phase 2" Donavan ordered

**At Roys Ship**

"Great so Wolf has the Locket and now we are doomed" Ike said

"Dont say that there is hope" Zelda said

"Dont feed me that crap Zelda it's over weve lost" Ike said

"With that attitude we are going to lose" Zelda said

Zelda storms out of the Room and Marth entered

"Ike you shouldnt be so hard on her" Marth said

"Shut up Marth its over you know The Smash villains are going to beat us" Ike

"Listen Ike you can have your opinion on the outcome like everyone else but you Dont have to be so mean to people who disagrees with you" Marth said

"Quit defending Zelda that is your weak spot trying to defend others" Ike said

"Your Downfall will be the way you treat people that dont live in Altea why shouldnt I suspect you father didnt spoil you" Marth said

"What did you say" Ike yelled

'Oh I am sorry did I hit a nerve you always had an anger Problem" Marth said

"Thats it man duel here and now" Ike said

"Gladly" Marth accepting the challenge

But Roy intervened

"Ok stop you two have been auguring about pointless stuff since we saved them now I want you two shake hands and stop we have to be united to fight the villains not fight ourselves now head to your rooms and stay there weve Had a long day" Roy said

While everyone slept Pit was in Sky World looking all over the place while avoiding detection from the guards

"That place looks promising" Pit said

He saw a building it was gray and in the shape of a cube Pit knocking out two guards and avoided the search lights he got by using a pass card

Pit looked around the base finding anything of value but finding nothing

"I cant believe Palutena is no where here" Pit said

He leaned against the wall then the wall started to flash lights and the wall opens

"Wow I must be more lucky than I thought" Pit said

Pit ran down stairs and found a secret room and Palutena was there

"Palutena" he said

"Pit youve come back" Palutena

"Palutena Ive come to free you how do you open this?" Pit asked

"An access code is needed luckily I read that robot mind so I could leave" Palutena

Pit type in the code releasing her Palutena then started to hug Pit

"Thank you Pit for saving me" Palutena said

"Lets go then" Pit said

"No one is going anywhere" Scrapper said

"Oh no" Pit said

"Remember us kid we told you if we saw you again you would be terminated" Scrapper said

"Lets Remove these two from life" Long haul said

"Costruticons attack" scrapper said

The costruticons open fire on them but Palutena decides to use her weapon using her voice she short-circuits them and the construticons retreat.

"Palutena the weapon of last resort why?" Pit asked

"Outnumbered couldnt lose just yet" she answered

"Lets get you to Roys ship" Pit said

Pit took Palutena from the building while Ravage was watching them.

Ravage soon returned to soundwave

"Megatron Ravage returns" Soundwave said

"Then Playback his findings" Megatron said

"The location of the smash hero's ship is on the outskirts of labor camp 1,276" Soundwave said

"Excellent Donavan acknowledged" Megatron said

"What is it Megatron?" Donavan asked

"The smash heroes are here we are going to attack" Megatron said

"We will join you soon" Donavan

**Meanwhile**

Pit and Palutena made it to the ship and open the door

"Out late Pit" Fox said

"What I had to save Palutena" Pit said

"Hello Fox" Palutena said

"Well just be lucky I dont tell Marth and the others" Fox said

"What was that?" Pit asked

"Decpticon attack" Fox said

Fox left to warn everyone

"Everyone Decpticons are attacking" Fox said

"Decpticons great I bet soundwave has our communications blocked" Mario said

"at least lets try" Snake said

"I don't think so Smash Brats" Bowser said

"Great Donavan and his gang" Snake said

"Construticons merge for the kill" Megatron ordered

The Construticons merged into Devastator

"Devastator Destroy" He said

"Hold it this encounter is over Smash Heroes throw down you weapons do it or else Luigi will become a shadow in your Memory banks" Donavan said

"You're bluffing Donavan" Falco said

"Do you wish to take that chance?" Donavan asked

The Smash Heroes threw down their weapons

"Palutena I need you to do something for me "Pit said

He whispered something in Palutenas ear

"Smash Villains we have won the Planet is ours" Donavan said

The Smash Villains started to celebrate their victory but then a ball of light appeared blasting away then hitting Bowser

"Bowser is wounded sir and this thing blocks all of attacks me must withdrawal sir "Ganondorf said

"Smash Villains Retreat" Donavan said

The Smash villains and The Decpticons left

"What was that ball of light?" Mario asked

"An old friend" Pit said

**At Smithys fortress**

"Emperor Donavan it's good to see you again" Smithy said

"It is also good to see you again Smithy" Donavan said

"So what do I owe this honor?" Smithy asked 

"Villains that ball of light was obvisly Samus aran" Donavan said

"It cant be she died" Bowser said

"It's impossible" Shadow Mario said

"But it is Palutena is a goddess making her able to that" Donavan said

"So what are we going to do now if Samus comes back we are finish" Shadow said

"That is up to you Shadow" Donavan said

"What?" Shadow asked

"You decide you spearheaded the project you decide" Donavan said

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Shadow asked

"Release the project this is not a direct order" Donavan said

"Ok I will Release the Project" Shadow said still confused

**At Roys Ship**

The Smash Heroes have the Ball of light the light faded and morphed

"It's working!" Pit exclaimed

"What is working?" Snake asked

"My plan" Pit said

The Ball of light was still morphing but it soon disappeared

"No Damm it' Pit said

"So I am getting your angry" Marth said

"Palutena what went wrong?" Pit asked

"I guess I Didnt have enough power" Palutena said

"Attack" a voice cried out

The Smash Villains had attack while Shadow got the Project ready

"You will be seeing your friend Samus soon Heroes" Bowser said

"Renewing the hostilities I see" Roy said

The heroes were backing down while the Villains overwhelm them

"Looks like the end for us" Link said

"its time to mark the beginning of Smash Villains superiority" Donavan said

But then blaster fire came from a different direction

"Villains leave this place or die" a voice said

They saw Samus aran battered and bruised with a huge mark on her head

"What in the world?"Donavan asked

"Its not possible she is dead" Shadow said

"No way only I and Gaonondorf can come back from the dead" Bowser said

"With all due respect Emperor but I suggest we retreat" Shadow Mario said

"Smash Villains Retreat" Donavan said

"Samus are you okay?" Snake asked

"The Darkness last day" Samus said

"Darkness last day Samus what are you talking about?" Mario asked

"Can me and Snake be alone" Samus said

The other Smashers left while Snake and Samus were alone

"Snake we are in big danger last day is almost here" Samus said

"What do you mean the end is coming?"Snake asked

"You cant get the locket back but you can stop the machine" Samus said

"What machine?" Snake asked

"Donavan and the Villains are finishing a machine that will destroy this planet and they are going to use the power of the locket and the cube to use it" she said

"It will create massive Earthquakes and it will overload the machine destroying it and us all the villains will get away and we will all be dead" Samus said

"We wont let that happen and we will get the locket back" Snake said

"If you try to get the locket back you will die trying the locket must be destroyed and I must go" Samus said

"Go what do you mean go?"Snake said

"I cant come back yet Pit tried but it wasnt enough but come back but soon I will be alive again just wait" Samus

"But you're here you're here now I dont want you to go yet" Snake said

"Snake I want to give you something" Samus said

"What is it?" Snake asked

Samus then pulled his head in for a kiss Snake was shocked but then he also melted into the kiss she pulled away

"That is something to look forward to isnt goodbye Snake I love you" Samus said

"I know" Snake said

Samus disappeared and Snake ran off to tell the others

**At the Doomship**

"Villains we are here" Donavan said

The Villains were at the deck of the ship and they saw the ocean

"This is where phase two will be launched?" Bowser asked

"Yes it's the ocean with jagged rocks that is when our plan shall begin" Donavan said

"Poor choice" Wario said

"Yeah man I mean youre planning to end the world right by the ocean" Waluigi said 

"Ok thats Enough from the Peanut Gallery now lets land this thing and unload the cargo" Donavan said

Brawl and Vortex moved Phase two to the ocean under the cliff

"Where do you want it" Vortex asked

"Near the tide" Donavan said

"Smash Villains and Decpticons the time has come" Donavan said

"Donavan the Smash Heroes" Bowser said

"Combaticons form Bruticus and destroy them" Shadow said

"Nonsense Shadow unleash the project" Donavan said

Peach eyes turn red and blasted the heroes

"Peach what are you doing?"Roy asked

"Objective destroy" Peach said

"That is not peach" Mario said

"You got that right Mario" the robot said

The Robot soon ran away

"After it it must not escape" Luigi said

The robot soon set a bomb on the engines

"All right show yourself robot" Snake ordered

The robot soon transformed into Sonic he was metal and had a arm cannon just like samus and his eyes were red

"You like Shadow did the operation now I finish you off" Sonic said

Sonic charged up his cannon and fired the bomb was about to go off

"Hate to fight and run" Sonic said his cannon turned into a drill and then he escape

"Where is he going in such a rush?" Luigi asked

"To get away from the bomb" Roy said

Sonic landed with the Villains and saluted Donavan

"Emperor Donavan Ive elimated the Smash Heroes as ordered" Sonic said

The Villains looked up and saw an explosion and cheered

"The end of the Smash Heroes has arrived we have won" Donavan said

"I will go tell peach the news" Bowser said

**To be continued **


	12. Authors Note

**Authors note **

**Announcement **

Emperor XANA has decided after the end of The Dark World Emissary has decide to turn into a series of episodes if you have any ideas for Episodes send them to me after the End of The Dark World Emissary.

That Is all 


	13. The Ultimate Doom Part 3

**The Ultimate Doom: Part 3 **

**From our last episode Princess Peach was actually the secret project Sonic who has and experiential surgery by Shadow and turned him into a robotic assassin. Meanwhile Donavan and the Smash Villains prepare to destroy the planet using Phase two. Thanks to Sonic Roys ship was damaged and exploded and heroes now believe dead as begin he final Episode of the Dark World Emissary. **

"Without the interference we will rip apart this planet Rebuild the planet and rule it" Donavan said

"This has been successful we have Princess Peach and control most of this planet"Bowser said

"And with my powers of disguise and assassination we can enforce our rule over anyone who dares oppose us" Sonic said

"I humbly request that I pull the switch" Shadow said

"Hold that Request Shadow" Donavan said

"King DEDEDE I need you to bring the final material need to cover the locket otherwise the impact wont explode and expand if its not contained" Donavan said

"Yes sir Donavan" King DEDEDE said

**At Roys Ship**

"Everyone in one piece?" Snake asked

Everyone nodded yes

"What do we do now Snake?" Ike asked

"Full scale assault on the Smash Villains" Snake said

The Smash Heroes saw the Villains

"Heroes we have to stop that machine we fight to save the world or Die trying" Snake said

"Then what are we waiting for Smash Heroes Attack" Roy said

They charged at them

"Donavan Smash Heroes" Ganondorf said

"Smash Villains show no mercy and Defend the Machine until DEDEDEDE gets back" Donavan ordered

"Ive been waiting a long time for this" Sonic said

Wolf blasted Falco while he called in his team from the Air

Luckily the rest of the Star Fox team arrived with Donkey Kong and Diddy

"Prepare to meet your end Primates" King K.Rool said

He started firing with his crystal scepter but Donkey Kong tackled him

"I dont think so noob" Bowser Jr said

Bowser Jr came in with Rockets Blazing firing in the Green Koopa

"My ride you defiled her you going down you little bastard" Captain Falcon said

"Try and get me Noob" Bowser Jr said

Sonic was giving Meta knight a pounding while Snake moved in to destroy the machine

"Dont think you can get by me Solid Snake" Donavan said

Donavan open fire while Snake dodged going into Hand to Hand Snake grabbed him and threw him away but Donavan blasted his knees bring him down.

Bowser was dealing with Mario while Waluigi and Luigi were having their fight

"Face it Luigi I was the better one you know it" Waluigi said

"Ha you dont even have the strength to beat me" Luigi said

Luigi spin around Waluigi and he hit the rocks

Wario had Pit pin down while Bowser threw Mario in the ocean

"I may be down but I am not out Bowser" Mario said

Mario did a Meteor punch and Bowser hit the rocks Bowser then clawed him in the face

Waluigi kicked Luigi then punched him into the rocks Luigi tried to fight back but Luigi just got punched into the face

Wario and Pit were still Dukeing it out with their fists along with Donavan and Snake

"King DEDEDE reporting for duty Emperor" The King of Dreamland said

"Kirby will save you all" Kirby said attacking him

DEDEDE just used his hammer Hitting Kirby right into the water

Bowser Jr and Star Wolf blasted the Heroes so King DEDEDE could bring he cover with no interference

DEDEDE brought Donavan the cover and covered the Locket

"Wario you may pull the switch" Donavan said

Wario ran over and pulled the switch starting a chain reaction

The planet started breaking down as Earthquakes started to shake the planet

S Optimus Prime and Autobots appear but then Decpticons appear from the air

"Decpticons destroy the autobots" Galvatron said

"Decpticons leave nothing for repairs" Megatron said

"Autobots we have to finish this war" Optimus said

"We must retrieve the matrix" Rodimus said

The Autobots soon open fire but then Metroplex and Fortress Maximus soon came in to bash them

"Trypticon and Scorponok destroy them" Megatron said

The Huge robots battled while The Transformers kept fighting to the death.

The Smash Heroes now battered from the battle were going to be destroyed.

"It's over Heroes I have one you ship has been destroyed and Samus is Dead" Donavan said

"Dont count on it bub" a voice said

"Who Dares?" Donavan questions

Samuss gun ship appeared and landed relavaling Samus in her power suit

"What impossible Shadow I thought it was locked up?" Donavan asked

"It was she couldn't have found our secret base" Shadow said

"It was surprise for me too someone saved me and gave me my suit back it was wearied but shouldn't complain about a good thing" Samus said

"Villains blast her" Shadow ordered

"No stand down I will take her out we will fight honorably Samus hand-to-hand" Donavan said

"Since when do you know a thing about honor" Samus mocked him

"Do you accept my Challenge DO YOU" Donavan yelling at her

"All right don't get snippy just take of that weird armor" Samus said

"Well someone asked I can get out of this sauron armor" Donavan said

Donavan got rid of his armor and wore his new armor that made him look like the black knight without the helmet showing his face.

"Not bulky or heavy and the eye of XANA in the center so I can fight and the armor is not heavy or bulky like regular armor its like your power suit" Donavan said

Donavan gave his blaster to Shadow "Take care of it for me" Donavan said

Donavan then charged forward Samus then trough him against the rock Donavan attacked again samus countered but Donavan grabbed her and pile dived into the ground.

Donavan then kicks her in the sea but samus tackled him and started to chock him but Donavan threw her back into the water.

"Its over Samus shall I end it quickly for you" Donavan said

"Not on your life Donavan" Samus said

Samus kicked them him in the gut Donavan rolled and rammed her into solid rock samus then threw him into the water

"No Donavan you will pay for all you have done you will pay for the lives youve ruined you will pay for everything" Samus said

"If you're going to finish me finish me without the speech" Donavan said

"Any Last Words?" Samus asked

"Smash Villains may my name be remembered in your hearts and minds forever my promise is I Shall Return" Donavan said

"Zero Laser" Samus said

The blast from the cannon killed Donavan as his life force was gone

"All right villains your next" samus said

But the villains scrammed before samus could see them

"Damm it Damm it Damm you all to hell" Samus said pounding here fist into the sand

But the cliff was going to be destroyed and crush her

"I just got to pull this lever and I will be done right?" Samus asked

"Deactivation code needed" a voice needed

"I knew villains of the 21th centenary were smarter that they used to be" Samus said

Samus keep trying until she finally got it she then shut down the machine.

"Yes all is done" Samus said

The machine reactivated its energy reserve and the earthquakes started again

"Rats what can I do now" Samus said

"There is nothing you can do your dead and in the name of Shadow I will kill you" Sonic said

"Kill this you machine" Samus said

Samus grabbed sonic and threw him in the machine knocking him out and taking him out him out of his trance destroying the machine.

"Yes I saved everyone I did it wait Snake where are you oh no" Samus said

Samus ran over and found the heroes

"Snake are you ok?" Samus asked

"Fine Samus just a little shook up" Snake said

"Oh snake I am so glad you survived" Samus said

"No kind words for us" Everyone else said

"Sorry about that no hard feelings?" Samus asked

"Well there is only thing to do rebuild" Mario said

"Maybe we could a city" Marth said

"A city to lead a nation" Roy said

"A republic of fairness to all" Zelda said

"Hey guys what did I miss I feel like I am hung over" Sonic said

"So when sonic gets better we can build that city" Luigi said

"Fine so what will I do when we build that city I bet one of you princess will be leader of course" Samus said

"We want you to be the leader" Everyone said

"No one is putting me behind a desk" Samus said

"Yes you are Samus" Snake said

"Wait till you ignauration will get you a great dress" Peach said

"I am not getting in a dress" Samus said

Samus started to run but was tackled by everyone and Samus started pounding the sand and throwing a temper tantrum

"But I dont want to wear a dress" Samus said like a child

"Its amazing how adults can act like children" Marth said

The Smash heroes started to take Samus with them and Samus was still crying like a child.

**Well the story is finished too bad I got only one review the series premier should be up soon and I hope I got more **

**reviews since each chapter is an episode well thanks for reading **


End file.
